Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys Seals Mephiles/Silver and Blaze Helps the Duke Seal Iblis
(Interior; Aquatic Base; Day) (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys continue through the hallway) Shadow: (Thinking) Mephiles, we won’t let you escape! (They entered a chamber with floating metal magnetic balls) Shadow: It looks like their science was pretty advanced. (Suddenly, shadow monsters, that resemble the lava monsters, but purple and black, appeared in their way) RRBs: Get out of our way! (They fight and defeated the shadow monsters. Meanwhile, as he and Blaze ran through the other hallway after Iblis, Silver looked around the area) Silver: A laboratory like this under Soleanna…? Was this underwater? Blaze: Apparently so. But let’s not focus on that! We’ve got to defeat Iblis! (Silver nods in agreement and they hurried through until they reached a floating magnetic metal ball chamber. Noticing three lava monsters, they fought and defeated them with the help of the magnetic balls. They then continue on, and discover a chasm and crossed over. Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys meanwhile also arrived at the chasm chamber and the Rowdyruff Boys turned to Shadow) Brick: There must be a switch for the door ahead. Leave this up to us. (They fly ahead and searched until they spotted the switch for the door. They activated it and the door from where they are opened) Shadow: Great job, Rowdyruff Boys. Now let’s hurry! (Suddenly, after the Rowdyruff Boys carried Shadow to the other side, more shadow monsters and a bunch of lava monsters appeared and ambushed them. Elsewhere, noticing Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys being ambushed by the shadow monsters and lava monsters, Silver and Blaze leapt into action and helped Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys defeat them) Shadow: Silver, Blaze, let’s split up and chase our own targets. Silver and Blaze: (Nods) Right. (They split up again. Then Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys continued on, avoiding obstacles, bouncing across chasms with the floating magnetic balls, and defeating shadow monsters in their path until they reached a closed door) Shadow: There should be a switch somewhere. (Suddenly, Boomer found the switch and activated it, opening the door) Boomer: Found it! Butch: That was fast. (They go through the door and crossed another chasm full of floating magnetic balls all the way to a hallway) Shadow: (Thinking) Almost there…. I think…. (They hurried past lasers and even make it through the doors before they closed on them. After looking at the closed door behind them, they turned, only to see….) RRBs: More monsters?! (The shadow monsters snarled at them, ready for the kill. Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys got determined) Shadow: We’ll get rid of every last one of you! (They fight and defeated the shadow monsters while going through the hallway, then they hurried along upon emerging victorious. They entered the room to see the fourth scientist, guarding the baby Celebi, trying to shoot a laser gun at Mephiles, but to no luck, it isn’t damaging him. Then, Mephiles’ slime body conjured a black purple energy ball and hits the fourth scientist in the eyes, knocking him out. Shadow ushered the Rowdyruff Boys to stay put, and he goes to check on the unconscious fourth scientist. He sighed in relief upon checking his pulse) Shadow: (Thinking) Good, he’s still alive. (Then he turned to Mephiles in determination as Mephiles bulged, ready to attack. Then Shadow quickly pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and the scepter as the Rowdyruff Boys watched in silence) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then, the green Chaos Emerald and the scepter glowed as Mephiles suddenly slowly cowered from the light) Mephiles: ….What? Stop…! (Then the scepter glowed brighter and Mephiles is suddenly restrained by the light. As he watched this, Shadow suddenly realized something for a few seconds, and then snapped out of it when a struggling Mephiles spoke up) Mephiles: (Struggling) Who…? Who are…? You? (Recalling something, Shadow got calmly determined again and explained himself) Shadow: I’m Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. And don’t you forget it! (As Mephiles is slowly being swallowed by the scepter by its light, he got angry calmly and spoke through his struggles) Mephiles: (Struggling angrily) Shadow…. Your face…. Your form…. I will remember…. Your death…. Is certain…! You…. Will die…! And…! Iblis will…! Never be…! Sealed in the Temple of Flames…! (Once Mephiles is all sealed into the scepter, now transformed into the Scepter of Darkness, it floats down towards the ground, but Shadow slowly takes it. The Rowdyruff Boys then went up to him in confusion) Brick: Good job sealing him, Shadow. But…. (Shadow calmly turned to them) Shadow: But what? Brick: What did you react to while sealing Mephiles? Boomer and Butch: Yeah, what? (Realizing what the Rowdyruff Boys are talking about, Shadow calmly explained) Shadow: When I was sealing Mephiles just now, the last 5% of my lost memories returned. Butch: What was it of? Shadow: This incident…. I now remember it well…. And I now understand why Mephiles remembered me…. Boomer: You mean you really did seal him at this time? Shadow: Yes. After I was sent off the Space Colony Ark by Maria before she died, I was so consumed by hatred back then that I didn’t care for humanity at first, believing all of them to be responsible for her death. After escaping to Soleanna from GUN HQ, I came across this place, and despite not wanting to have anything to do with this…. Brick: (Realizing slowly) You sealed Mephiles anyway. Shadow: Yes. Then after all of this, I left Soleanna and the Scepter of Darkness behind, only for GUN HQ to catch me and seal me away in their base. Butch: With Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him eventually awakening you then…. (Shadow nods and then continued) Shadow: Eventually, after helping Sonic and his friends save Earth from the Space Colony Ark’s destruction path after realizing my true promise to Maria…. (The Rowdyruff Boys, now realizing, finished for him, which Shadow let them) Brick: And when you fell to Earth and was presumed dead…. Boomer: You lost your memories then, except for your promise to Maria…. Butch: And 95% of your lost memories returned after having more adventures with Team Dark and especially after helping us defeat Black Doom and his army of Black Arms aliens. (Shadow nods calmly in silence. Noticing the fourth scientist slowly waking up, Shadow nods to the Rowdyruff Boys to leave, which they nod in agreement and did, and Shadow went up to the fourth scientist and helped him up) Scientist 4: I can’t see…. (Noticing the fourth scientist’s eyes are fine, but can tell that he’s temporally blinded, Shadow spoke up in a calm reassuring voice) Shadow: It’s all right. From what I can see, your sight will eventually recover. Scientist 4: (Confused) What? Really? Are you sure? Shadow: Yes. (The fourth scientist smiled lightly and nods, believing him. Then, remembering Mephiles and the baby Celebi, he spoke up) Scientist 4: (Hopefully) Did you seal that shadow? And is that baby Celebi Princess safe? (Shadow noticed the baby Celebi, relieved and happy upon seeing Shadow’s heroic sealing, and nods while talking to the fourth scientist) Shadow: Yes. That shadow is sealed and that baby Celebi Princess is safe. Scientist 4: (Sighs in relief) Good. (He changed the subject) Scientist 4: Anyway, can you escort me and the baby Celebi Princess out of here? (Recalling how he actually refused at first back at this timeline before, Shadow instead replied in agreement this time) Shadow: Yes. Stay close and don’t let go of me. (The fourth scientist and the baby Celebi nodded and then with Shadow’s help, the three, and the Rowdyruff Boys, headed for the way out with the Scepter of Darkness in hand. Meanwhile, after going through the whole base by avoiding obstacles and defeated lava monsters along the way, Silver and Blaze finally reached an altar and Iblis is there, looking for a way out. Taking action quickly, Silver and Blaze held Iblis into place with their powers. Suddenly, they notice the dying Duke approaching the altar with an unconscious young Elise in his arms) Silver: Hey! What are you doing? You’ve got to leave now! Blaze: He’s right! It’s too dangerous! Duke: (Weakly) I have my duty. This living flame has been entrusted to the royal family by the chosen ones, the legendary Elemental Beast Guardians, and the Celebi Clan from the legendary battle years ago. The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen! (He lays young Elise onto the altar, pulled the white Chaos Emerald out, and began praying as Silver and Blaze, still freezing Iblis in his place, watched) Duke: (Weakly) Eternal Sun! The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber within a royal soul! (Then, in front of the shocked Silver and Blaze, the white Chaos Emerald glowed and absorbed Iblis inside. Then Iblis was shot into young Elise’s still unconscious body. On the verge of death, the Duke weakly picked young Elise up and collapsed on his knees in front of Silver and Blaze and held young Elise’s body out to Silver) Duke: (Weakly) I’m sorry, but…. Can you take her to a safe place? (Silver and Blaze, concerned for young Elise, nods in silence. Smiling sadly, the Duke then placed young Elise’s body into Silver’s arms) Young Elise: (Softly) Papa…. (As he caressed young Elise’s hair softly, the Duke, shedding his tears upon hearing her, spoke softly) Duke: (Weakly) That’s a good girl, Elise…. Remember your promise before, be brave, and don’t cry, no matter what happens…. For otherwise, your tears will call forth the flames inside you…. Become a strong queen who doesn’t cry no matter what happens…. And…. Live…. A happy life…. (The unconscious young Elise smiled and replied softly, unaware of her father’s dying last words) Young Elise: (Softly) I promise, Papa…. (The Duke smiled softly one last time, sheds his last tears, and slowly succumbed to his mortal injuries, much to Silver and Blaze’s shock. Blaze checked his neck for a pulse, but then she looked at Silver and sadly shook her head “no,” revealing that the Duke is now dead. Silver calmly shook in sadness upon learning about this while holding young Elise. Then he remembered his and Blaze’s childhood with his mother) Young Silver: Mom, why did Iblis take over the world? (Silver’s mother got surprised by her son’s question and then she calmed down and explained) Silver’s mother: Because he was unleashed upon the world after the beautiful princess of Soleanna, along with a Celebi Princess and a kind man of science, died in a battleship explosion years ago. Ever since the Flames of Disaster took over, no one ever knew where Iblis came from from that incident. 10 years prior to that incident, there came a terrible accident, where the princess’ father died from an explosion while trying to tame Solaris, the malicious Sun God of Soleanna. After the explosion occurred, Solaris was split into two immortal entities; One a flame that came to be…. Young Blaze: (Realizing calmly) Iblis. Silver’s mother: Yes. But nobody knew who the shadow side of Solaris is and where he is lately since the princess’ death. But what I do know was that he was accidentally released from an evil scepter and then disappeared. Young Blaze: So nobody knows the name of Solaris’ shadow side? Silver’s mother: I’m afraid not. And a couple years ago, they just caught a black hedgehog that caused the incident and sealed him away. Nobody knew who he is and what his name is, but…. I am among the people who believe he was framed for it. Young Silver: By who? Who was he framed by? Silver’s mother: Even I don’t know. But one day, a new chosen hero will arise and defeat Iblis and the shadow side before they cause more destruction and darkness onto the world. Young Silver: Mom? Can you tell me and Blaze the legend again? Young Blaze: Just to refresh our memories, please? (Silver’s mother smiled softly and sat down with him) Silver’s mother: How can I refuse, my sweet naïve Silver Lining and Blazing Cat. (She then told the legend to her son and his friend) Silver’s mother: Years ago, Soleanna’s Sun God, Solaris, became a god and a guardian under the promise that he would protect Soleanna and the world from danger and past mistakes. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune joined him and became the Elemental Beast Guardians of Soleanna too. And the Celebi Clan was created by Entei, Raikou, and Suicune to help protect the world’s time and space from being destroyed. However, greed, hatred, and power consumed Solaris when he became extremely jealous of the world’s peaceful life and the fact that Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and the Celebi Clan will take his place as Soleanna’s official gods and guardians. Deciding to get rid of the beasts and use a female Celebi of royalty’s power to stay a god and guardian forever, Solaris captured the Celebi Queen, possessed her, and used her powers with seven gems called the Chaos Emeralds to try to destroy the time-space rift and recreate it as a world full of flames and darkness. However, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune teamed up with a group of chosen heroes, stopped him with their powers from the Chaos Emeralds, rescued the Celebi Queen, and imprisoned Solaris, making him temporally tamed. However, due to Solaris’ dark fiery powers, the Celebi Queen died upon being rescued, but somehow, she was revived by an unknown healing power from the Celebi Clan. That is a mystery no one could solve. After the Celebi Queen was revived, Solaris was sealed away by Soleanna’s royal family into a form of a little harmless white flame with the help of both the chosen ones, the Elemental Beast Guardians, and the Chaos Emeralds. And it has since remained with the royal family up until Solaris was split from the accident. Young Blaze: But why did the Duke try to tame Solaris? Silver’s mother: Because he wanted Solaris’ power to fix past mistakes and make the world a better place. Young Silver and young Blaze: So, it didn’t work well…. Silver’s mother: No. And because of all of those incidents, the Flames of Disaster has happened. (Young Silver and young Blaze got determined) Young Silver: When Blaze and I get older, Mom, I will find a way to defeat Iblis and this shadow side of Solaris! Young Blaze: Me too! I want to help stop them! (Smiling proudly for the children, Silver’s mother nods, gets up, and walks away into her bedroom. Young Silver and young Blaze then each read their own books when suddenly, an explosion occurred in Silver’s mother’s room along with her scream. Shocked and concerned, young Silver and young Blaze hurry in to find the room a huge fiery mess and to their horror, Silver’s mother, mortally wounded and burned a little from the incident, laying beside her bed. Catching a glimpse of a familiar dark figure that resembled a hedgehog, young Silver and young Blaze chased after him, but he vanished. Rushing over to his mother’s body and shaking her, young Silver called out to her) Young Silver: Mom! Mom, wake up! (His mother weakly opened her eyes) Silver’s mother: Silver…. Blaze…. (Young Silver and young Blaze looked on in sadness) Silver’s mother: I love you…. Make me proud…. And goodbye…. My sweet naïve Silver Lining…. And Blazing Cat…. (She slowly closed her eyes and breathed her last breath, much to young Silver and young Blaze’s despair and horror) Young Silver: Mom? (He shakes her as young Blaze hung her head down in sadness with tears streaming down her face) Young Silver: Mom?! Mom! (Starts crying) Mom! Mom! (Back in the present timeline he's in with Blaze, as young Silver’s screams for his mother echoed until they faded away, Silver sheds a lot of tears from his eyes, finally understanding the truth. Even Blaze, eyes filled with tears, calmly placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort. Suddenly, young Elise, in her unconsciousness, spoke up softly upon feeling Silver’s tears plop onto her) Young Elise: (Softly) Please don’t cry, Mister…. (She caressed her hand on Silver’s tear-stained cheek, getting his attention. Looking at her as she laid her hand back down onto her unconscious body, he and Blaze blinked their tears away, and got up) Silver: (Softly) I now understand, Mom. What really caused our future. (He turned to Blaze calmly) Silver: And I now realize who her killer is that day. Blaze: So do I, Silver…. Silver and Blaze: Mephiles the Dark. (Silver then had a brief memory of him and Blaze training their powers to help them eventually defeat Iblis and Mephiles, back when they didn't know Mephiles' name. Back in the present, Silver got determined calmly and turned to Blaze) Silver: Before we discuss more, let’s get out of here and meet up with Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys. And we’ll take the princess to safety…. (Blaze nods in agreement and after calmly taking the white Chaos Emerald, they head out of the base with young Elise) (Exterior; Kingdom Valley; Day) (Upon exiting with the still unconscious young Elise in tow, Silver and Blaze waited for Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys to come out. Then they see them exit with the fourth scientist, with Shadow guiding him out, due to him being temporally blinded by Mephiles, and the baby Celebi and Shadow is still carrying the Scepter of Darkness) Silver: Did you do it? Shadow: (Nods) Yes. And you? (Silver and Blaze looked down at young Elise in his arms and then nods while answering) Silver: Yes. The “Flames” are properly sealed…. It’s done. (Silver then placed young Elise’s body beside a tree. Then Shadow placed the Scepter of Darkness beside the ground) Silver: You’re going to leave it behind? Shadow: Yes. Blaze: Why? (Shadow motioned a hush sign to Silver and Blaze upon seeing the fourth scientist and whispered) Shadow: (Whispering) I already know what becomes of it in the future. The future as in my timeline. (Understanding, Silver and Blaze nodded. While turning to young Elise, Silver and then Shadow, Blaze, and the Rowdyruff Boys suddenly noticed the past-self version of the blue Chaos Emerald in young Elise’s pocket. Silver pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald he has and realized that it’s hers originally. The fourth scientist, all confused, spoke up, changing the subject) Scientist 4: Where are the “Flames” sealed? And you’re leaving what behind? (Silver and Blaze looked at young Elise in silence, then turned to Shadow and whispered in his ear about Iblis being sealed in Elise’s body. Realizing, Shadow nods, agreeing to explain while letting Silver answer first while the Rowdyruff Boys remained silent, for the three knew they shouldn’t be involved in the heroics for two reasons; One, they’re villains. Two, they never existed in the timeline they’re in now) Shadow: The object I’m leaving behind is where the shadow you saw is sealed in. Consider that object I wish to dub “the Scepter of Darkness.” (The fourth scientist then nods in an understanding way, then asked the other question) Scientist 4: And the “Flames?” (A short pause while Silver looked at young Elise with calm sympathy) Silver: The “Flames” are sealed within the princess by the Chaos Emerald. (The fourth scientist calmly realized) Scientist 4: So, if the princess were to cry and shed tears…. Blaze: Then the seal holding the “Flames” within her will break. (The fourth scientist got concerned) Scientist 4: I wish I could report this tomorrow, but…. I’m worried about the people becoming afraid of our princess…. (Understanding the fourth scientist’s concern, Shadow calmly came up with an idea) Shadow: Then tell them that the flames are sealed in the Temple of Flames by the power of the Chaos Emerald. (Hearing Shadow say “the Temple of Flames,” Silver and Blaze realized there is another way to defeat Iblis and then Silver spoke up, agreeing with Shadow) Silver: That way, nobody will be afraid. (The fourth scientist thinks it over and nods in agreement) Scientist 4: Good idea. (The baby Celebi happily chirped to Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and the Rowdyruff Boys) Scientist 4: The baby Celebi Princess is wishing you a “thank you.” Shadow, Silver, and Blaze: (Nods) You’re welcome, Celebi Princess. (Even the Rowdyruff Boys nodded a “you’re welcome”) Scientist 4: And I thank you, uh…. Silver: Silver the Hedgehog. Blaze: Blaze the Cat. Scientist 4: I’m James. Nice to meet you. Shadow: I’m Sh…. (Suddenly, they heard helicopter blades whirring from afar. They turned to see the medical aid coming towards them from far away. The fourth scientist, now revealed to be James, heard them despite not seeing it yet due to his temporary blindness) James: (To himself) The helicoper’s coming. (To Shadow, Silver, and Blaze) Please. Get out of here quickly. (Understanding that order, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and even the Rowdyruff Boys nodded in agreement. Then Silver and Shadow pulled the blue and green Chaos Emeralds out) Shadow: (Whispering) It’s time to return. Silver: (Whispering) Yes…. Of course…. (They then used their power) Shadow and Silver: Chaos Control! (Then the portal with the magic keyboard appeared. After seeing the date and time from his timeline on his watch which read August 9th, 2006; 12:30 PM, Shadow typed his destination for the first portal; August 9th, 2006; 12:30 PM; Soleanna New City. After the first portal turned into the blue swirling portal, Silver then took his turn and typed in the same thing, but with a different location; Soleanna Castle Town) Silver: (Whispering) Blaze and I’ll go there. Shadow: (Whispering) Understood. (The Rowdyruff Boys nodded in agreement. Shadow then turned to James) Shadow: Thank you for agreeing to keep the secret of the “Flames,” James. And goodbye. James: (Nods) You’re welcome. And goodbye. (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys then went through the portal leading to Soleanna New City while Silver and Blaze prepared to go through the other portal leading to Soleanna Castle Town, when they noticed young Elise finally waking up slowly) Young Elise: Papa…? James: Princess! (Young Elise, now fully awake, noticed James) Young Elise: James? (She suddenly noticed the baby Celebi) Young Elise: A baby Celebi! (The baby Celebi went up to her and she smiled softly after studying her. Even young Elise smiled back, but then got confused) Young Elise: But where’s Papa and the other scientists? (Remembering the Duke and the other three scientists, James and the baby Celebi turned to Silver and Blaze as his sight began to slowly become restored) James: Where is the Duke? Is he…? (Silver and Blaze hung their heads down in sadness as Blaze revealed the white Chaos Emerald, making James, the baby Celebi, and young Elise realize) James: I see. I’m so sorry. (Young Elise calmly collapsed on her knees in sadness, pulled out her blue Chaos Emerald, and held it close to her like she’s praying as the baby Celebi flew up to her in comfort with a soft sad chirp) Young Elise: (Sadly) No…. Papa…. So that’s why he was saying…. (Wanting to make young Elise better, Silver, Blaze, and James nodded to each other and comforted her. During their comforting words, young Elise slowly felt better and James’ eyesight completely returned) James: Princess, your father was a wonderful man. And he wouldn’t want you to stay sad for him. Silver: Yeah. So chin up. He may not be alive anymore, but he’ll always be with you, in your memories and your heart. Blaze: And keep true to your promise to him to never cry and shed tears, no matter what. (Young Elise turned to the baby Celebi hopefully, and she chirped happily in agreement. Young Elise smiled as she giggled and nods) Young Elise: (Happily) You’re right. Thank you for your encouragement. (James finally sees what Silver and Blaze looks like) James: Silver, Blaze, you’re…. Silver: Yes, a hedgehog and a cat. (James smiled and shook their hands gratefully along with young Elise and the baby Celebi) James: Thank you both again. Young Elise: Yes, thank you, Silver and Blaze. (The baby Celebi chirped happily in agreement. Hearing the helicopters coming closer, Silver and Blaze knew they must leave now. Realizing those looks, James, the baby Celebi, and young Elise nodded in an understanding way) James: Be safe. (Silver was about to give the white Chaos Emerald back to James and young Elise, but young Elise and James stopped him calmly) Young Elise: You hang onto it. James: Consider that a reward. For helping us. Silver: Are you sure? (James and young Elise nods. Silver, touched by their giving nature, nods in agreement) Silver: Okay. It’s like what Blaze told me. It’s a lucky charm. (Blaze smiled proudly at him. The baby Celebi turned to the forest and then back to the others. Silver and Blaze gave the baby Celebi reassuring smiles) Silver: It’s okay, little Celebi. You’re safe. Go home. Blaze: And I’m sure we’ll meet again. Silver and Blaze: We promise…. (Silver and Blaze then turned to young Elise) Silver: And we promise you too, that you and the both of us will meet again eventually. (Blaze nods in agreement. Young Elise nods in agreement too with a soft smile. Even the baby Celebi smiled at their honesty, nods with a chirp, and flew back to her home. Then after Silver and Blaze waved goodbye to James, now holding the Scepter of Darkness, and young Elise, as the helicopters got closer, Silver and Blaze, with the blue and white Chaos Emeralds in tow, jumped through their portal and were gone) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover